Del Amor al Odio
by Kuroda Haru
Summary: Victor Nikiforov se muda a la ciudad de tokio por asuntos de trabajo, el primer dia de en la ciudad deside dar un paseo por las calles y sin darse cuenta cae la noche siendo la oportunidad perfecta de tres pandilleros para atacarle, afortunadamente un extraño chico aparese de la nada para salvarle. AU,Victouuri,Yaoi.
1. Capítulo 1 Rosa con espinas

_Hola a tod s esta es la primera vez que escribo y por obias razones la primera vez que publico, asi que espero y se den el tiempo de leer este loco Fanfic que advierto es un AU, tambien pido disculpas de antemano por posibles faltas ortograficas, de gramatica, de redaccion e incluso por posible OC (creanme es basicamente involuntario)._

 _Declimer: Yuri on ice no es mio, pertenese a la productora Mappa y a sus correspondientes creadores, tambien la imagen de portada no me pertenese la encontre en fancebook por tanto el credito es de su respectivo creador._

 _Bueno que disfruten la lectura :)_

 **Capítulo 1 Rosa con espinas**

Era una tarde tranquila, el clima era cálido perfecto para dar un paseo por la ciudad de Tokio, o eso creía Víctor, quien se desvió de su destino para hacer turismo sin percatarse que pronto caería la noche. Cuando se dirigía a su nuevo departamento un trio de pandilleros le empezaron a seguir, pero el peli plata era tan despistado que no se dio cuenta hasta que se encontró acorralado por los maleantes en un callejón.

-Danos todo tu dinero y no cortaremos tu lindo rostro- amenazo el más corpulento de los maleantes.

Para el peli plata eso no era muy común, por su procedencia y familia los delincuentes le daban la vuelta por lo que en esta ocasión no sabía cómo actuar, si correr o sucumbir a sus peticiones, pero antes de poder decidir uno de los maleantes se desesperó e intento golpearlo.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos esperando el golpe, un golpe que nunca llego y antes de poder abrirlos fue jalado por un chico encapuchado lejos de los pandilleros. Corrieron lo más rápido que podían hasta estar rodeados de mucha gente, al detenerse por completo el mayor aprovecho para agradecer la ayuda, pero antes de poder hablar fue interrumpido por la vos de su héroe.

-Tsk, Maldición ya es muy tarde mamá se va a enojar- aquello solo pareció un murmullo aunque el peli plata pudo oírlo.

-Esto gracias por salvarme- la voz del mayor sonaba algo melosa.

El menor se giró quedando cara a cara con el dios griego, quien pudo apreciar unos hermosos ojos chocolate, una cabellera negra así como una piel blanca y al parecer suave, no aparentaba más de 16 años; " _Un ángel_ " pensó Víctor.

-Oye anciano me estas escuchando- " _Un ángel caído_ " pensó con resignación.

\- No soy ningún aciano, **niño** y disculpa me perdí en mis pensamientos- se excusó provocando una mueca de disgusto en el azabache.

-Eh… jajaja que no eres un anciano, pero si tu cabellos esta blanco igual que lo viejos- se burlo.

-Mira niño solo tengo 20 años y mi cabellos no es blanco es plateado, creo que necesitas lentes- el rostro del mayor se puso serio.

-Uy pues para mi eres un anciano- el teléfono del menor sonó provocando una mueca de molestia- Maldición, por tu culpa llegare tarde… pero hay que ver el lado bueno hice una obra de caridad, salve a un pobre anciano- le enseño la lengua al mayor para después salir corriendo.

El mayor se quedó viendo al adolecente que tenía una actitud de mierda, pero su belleza valía la pena, todo un deleite para sus ojos. Ese día Víctor Nikiforov se propuso domar a la fierecilla y por qué no devorarla en el proceso; ya que para el ruso no existía la palabra ilegal.

" _Ahora el problema será volverlo a ver"_ pensaba el ojiazul con un poco de nostalgia.

Continuara...

 **Espero y hayan llegado hasta aquí pues de verdad se los agradesco tomarse su tiempo para leer esta locura que no tengo ni idea de como surgio pero bueno aqui esta... espero y me dejen Review, para saber si les está gustando la historia, también acepto criticas…. Bueno aclaro que las actualizaciones tal vez sean semanales, este FanFic no tendrá muchos capítulos a lo mucho llegara a 6.**

 **Para cualquier duda dejen Review**

 **Bueno sin más que decir yo me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo :***


	2. Chapter 2 Belleza toxica

**Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice! Al igual que los personajes no me pertenece, sino a Yamamoto-sensei, y a la productora Mappa, solo los tomo prestados para crear esta loca historia.**

...

 **Capítulo 2. Belleza Toxica**

En una habitación un poco pequeña pero bien organizada donde en la pared se encontraba una guitarra colgada junto con un montón de poster de diferentes bandas de J-Rock y J-Pop, en la esquina de la habitación se encontraba un sencillo escritorio de caoba rojo y en medio de esta se encontraba la cama donde cierto pelinegro dormía pacíficamente hasta que el despertador sonó despertando bruscamente al japonés quien al parecer era consciente de lo tarde que era ya que se levantó rápidamente para en tiempo récor vestir su uniforme color negro de cuello y sus zapatillas azul marino.

Salió rápidamente de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina tomando un pan tostado con mermelada, salió de su casa literalmente corriendo aun con el pan en la boca, iba tan rápido que choco con su nuevo vecino, quien aún no conocía, provocando que este callera, pero era tan tarde que lo único que pudo decir fue un simple "Lo siento" mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Ya afuera encontró en la parada a un joven rubio de ojos esmeralda de cuerpo esbelto y piel clara que vestía el mismo uniforme, el menor al verlo le sonrió cálidamente.

-Oni-chan, llegas justo a tiempo- acercándose al azabache.

-Yurio- despeino un poco los cabellos dorados del contrario.

Enseguida llego el autobús que les llevaría a la escuela preparatoria "Ice Castle" que se encontraba al sur de la ciudad, al subirse encontraron dos asiento juntos libres por lo que decidieron sentarse juntos, Yurio se acomodó en el hombro del japonés para tratar de dormir durante el viaje.

 **Escena retrospectiva**

Una mujer regordeta de cabellos castaños apareció frente a los hermanos Katsuki, detrás de la mujer se escondía un pequeño y delgado niño que miraba hostilmente a los hermanos.

-Mari-chan, Yuuri-kun… él es Yurio Plisetsky quien a partir de hoy será parte de la familia, así que cuídenlo bien ya que es su nuevo hermanito- la mujer miro al niño pelinegro para sonreírle tiernamente- Yuuri-kun ahora es tu turno de ser el hermano mayor así que cuida de Yurio-chan ¿sí?-

-Claro mamá cuidare muy bien a Yurio-chan- mostraba gran entusiasmo, al pequeño le agradaba tener a Yurio quien a simple vista se le notaba lo arisco que era, pero con el tiempo se acostumbraría al calor de una familia.

-Yurio ven conoce a tus nuevos hermanos- la madre de los pequeños Katsuki lo empujo para que se dejara ver.

-H-Hola, soy Yurio- el pequeño estaba nervioso y si no fuera porque con su mirada intentara matar sus nuevos hermanos hubiese sido una imagen muy tierna.

-Hola Yurio es un gusto, yo soy Mari tu nueva hermana, puedes decirme Mari-ne o ne-chan- se acercó a él provocando que el pequeño rubio temblara, lo cual fue percatado por Mari quien sin dudarlo retrocedió.

-Hola yo soy Yuuri, nuestros nombres se parecen no crees- le regalo una brillante y cálida sonrisa- yo seré tu hermano de ahora en adelante, siempre cuidare de ti te lo prometo- con lo último alzo su dedo meñique insinuando que el rubio que lo imitara. Ambos meñiques se entrelazaron.

-Lo prometes- la fría mirada del rubio fue remplazada por una llena de brillo y anhelación, cosa que hizo sonrojar al azabache.

-Si lo prometo, siempre… o por cierto puedes llamarme como gustes neko-chan- con una radiante sonrisa llena de seguridad.

-Mi nombre no es neko-chan- el rubio protesto entre pucheros mientras miraba a su nuevo hermano amenazadoramente.

-Para mí eres un lindo neko, salvaje pero tierno- sonrió prometiéndose a sí mismo siempre cuidar de su nuevo hermanito, sin saber que aquella promesa algún día sería su ruina.

 **Fin Flashback**

Cuando el autobús paro, Yurio y Yuuri bajaron para dirigirse a la reja de la escuela la cual era de color plateado, en el pie de esta se encontraba Pichit el mejor amigo de Yurio.

-Hola Yurio- el moreno se lanzó sobre el rubio de manera estrepitosa- Hola Yuuri-senpai-

-Hola Pichit-los hermanos dijeron al unísono, aunque el rubio sentía que pronto se desmayaría por la falta de aire.

-Bueno chicos pórtense bien-el azabache se despidió revolviendo los cabellos de sus kohai.

-Nos vemos Oni-chan- el rubio se despidió con un ademan.

-Nos vemos senpai- el tailandés dijo cortésmente.

El azabache tomo su camino hacia su edificio el cual quedaba después de la ostentosa cafetería, un edificio amplio pintado de blanco con azul al igual que todos los edificios, en la fachada tenia pintadas las letras "CAFETERIA", mientras que los edificios solo tenían marcado el nombre de la escuela y la letra correspondiente del edificio.

Cuando llego al edificio E se dirigió a su casillero para cambiar sus zapatillas por las escolares, para su sorpresa un chico pelinegro que le miraba tétricamente se encontraba recargado a la derecha de su casillero.

-Otabek buenos días- saludo el japonés formando una V con sus dedos.

-Te tardaste Yuuri- en los labios del Kansajo se formó una media sonrisa.

-Eh si llegue a la misma hora… lo que me sorprende es verte tan temprano- ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar con rumbo al aula.

-Ah ya veo… oye Yuuri que harás hoy en la tarde- preguntó antes de entrar al salón de clases.

-Mi hermana quiere que llegue temprano hoy, por eso no poder quedarme al taller- dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, como si solo recordarlo fuera una condena.

-Ya veo, es por lo de tu vecino ¿no?- dijo mientras ambos tomaban asiento, Otabek se sentaba detrás del japonés quien estaba a lado de la ventana en la segunda fila.

-Si… incluso Yurio está muy emocionado según el nuestro nuevo vecino es bastante atractivo… que quede claro que yo solo repito lo que dijo mi hermano- aclaro después de percibir la mirada curiosa o más bien burlona de su mejor amigo.

-Oh lo olvidaba solo tienes ojos para el tipo que salvaste la semana pasada- se burló el oji negro.

-Tsk y dale otra vez con eso… cuantas veces te eh dicho que ese tipo es una molestia y espero nunca más volverlo a ver- el japonés hizo una mueca de disgusto intentando acabar con el tema tan irritante que su amigo había iniciado.

-A mí no me p- fue interrumpido por un chico bajito de cabellos negros y mirada fría.

-Hola- saludo fríamente.

-Hola Seung – contestaron al unísono.

\- ¿Qué clase tenemos?- pregunto de pronto el coreano.

-Ingles, con Cris-sensei- respondió Yuuri algo entusiasmado, realmente aquel profesor le agradaba ya que eran amigos fuera de la escuela.

-Ya veo, me alegro y no sea con Lilia-sensei esa mujer me da miedo- respondió monótonamente mientras ligeramente sus labio formaban una media sonrisa.

El trio de amigos se quedaron en silencio junto con todos sus compañeros ya que la clase había comenzado.

El día escolar había sido bastante tedioso por lo que se encontraba de mal humor y todo gracias a la su querido profesor Yakov quien había decidido hacer una maldita prueba sorpresa, el japonés odiaba los exámenes aunque siempre obtiene buenas notas, pero aun así los odia, la razón pues simple no le gusta gastar sus energías en algo tan aburrido.

había preferido caminar hasta su casa pero Yurio le había rogado el asistir a la comida con su vecino, por tanto resignado tomo el autobús que le llevaría a casa.

Cuando llego a su departamento pudo escuchar la animada voz de su hermano menor y la voz melosa de su hermana "Por dios le está coqueteando, no lleva ni un mes y… ah que frustrante" pensó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Ya llegue- dijo en voz alta.

-Oni-Chan apresúrate-

Al llegar a la cocina pudo percatarse de una cabellera plateada "Que solo sea una coincidencia" rogaba internamente, después se topó con unos ojos azules que le miraban bastante divertido, al parecer su vecino ya le había visto "Maldición", una extraña sensación en su estómago empezó a molestar al de mirada achocolatada, sensación que no podía describir y que comenzó desde que su vecino y el cruzaron miradas.

-S-Soy Yuuri Katsuki- se mordió la lengua al parecer el destino le estaba jugando chueco.

-Mucho gusto Yuuri… yo soy Víctor Nikiforov- la voz del peli plata sonaba bastante sensual pero también meloso, dejando ver una sonrisa en forma de corazón.

Víctor extendió su mano para estrechar la del menor y al hacerlos ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica correr por su espina dorsal, la cual fue identificada por el mayor, pero en cambio el menor se sintió desconcertado y un poco asustado por aquellas sensaciones.

El oji azul embozo una sonrisa seductora y lanzaba miradas atrevidas al azabache, "Intenta coquetear con migo o solo me está molestando" se preguntaba el adolecente.

Sus hermanos empezaron una conversación con su sexi vecino de la cual ni estaba al tanto ya que se perdía en lo más profundo de la mirada azulada. Aquello no le estaba agradando al menor ya que cada segundo que pasaba a lado del ruso se sentía nervioso, débil, necesitado, ansioso, melancólico y un sinfín de emociones, pero al no saber darles nombre decidió que el sujeto era una molestia, "Una molestia bastante sexi" se abofeteo mentalmente con aquella loca divagación "Katsuki Yuuri como puedes pensar eso de un anciano, UN ANCIANO PERVERTIDO" se recriminaba pero al final termino encontrando un nuevo sobrenombre para su nuevo y molesto vecino .

-Verdad Yuuri-

-Disculpa Mari-ne ¿Qué decías?- el anciano pervertido sonrió burlonamente ganándose una mirada fría por parte del Japonés.

-Decía que tienes una banda ¿verdad?- "Maldición han estado hablando de mí, realmente este sujeto es una amenaza".

-Si tengo una banda ¿porque?- contesto secante.

-Simple curiosidad Yuuri- su nombre proveniente de aquella sensual voz provoco un sonrojo bastante notable además de que aquello fue suficiente para comenzar un problemita el cual atendería en la ducha.

"Maldición, lo odio… ODIO al anciano pervertido, esto es su culpa, hare que page esta humillación con creses"

 **Hola queridos lectores aquí el segundo capítulo que por cierto es más largo que el primero (Espero que así sean los capítulos de ahora en adelante)… además que ahora tenemos la perspectiva de Yuuri… que les pareció la vida escolar del Yuuri rebelde, podría apostar a que no se esperaban que Seung y Otabek sean muy buenos amigos, como se hicieron amigos bueno es un enigma aun para mí.**

 **Me gustaría saber si prefieren a Yuuri como integrante de una banda JRok o JPop aún estoy indecisa, bueno díganme que tal les pareció el capítulo, si tengo horrores ortográficos mil disculpas, también pido disculpas por mi mala redacción y demás errores. Para cualquier duda, sugerencia, opinión, queja ya saben dejen un Review.**

 **Quiero agradecer por sus Favs, Follows y Review, que me motivan para seguir está loca historia.**

 **ARIGATOU a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta loca historia, los quiero mucho.**

 **Aly ZAMA: Gracias por leer esta historia, créeme no la pienso abandonar, me podre retrasar en la fecha de publicación pero no la abandonare.**


	3. Chapter 3 Toxic

**Disclaimer: Yuri! on Ice ni los personajes me pertenece sino a la productora Mappa, a Yamamoto-sensei, Kubo-sensei y demás.**

 **Hola a todos y todas que leen mi historia mil y un disculpas por este retraso, pero la uni me atrapo con proyectos y exámenes… y en fin ya se imaginan….**

 **Por cierto les recomiendo escuchar Ranbu no Melody de Sid (openig 13 de Bleach) mientras leen este capítulo** **…**

 **Bueno los dejare leer, nos vemos al final donde seguiré disculpándome.**

Capítulo 3. Toxic

En una sala bastante amplia con un par de libreros adornando las blancas paredes un joven de cabellos plata se encontraba meditando sobre la nueva información que obtuvo de su pequeña presa, aquel chico era todo un enigma por lo que había captado toda la atención de Víctor, cosa que rara vez sucede ya que esté es un tanto egoísta y esta tan acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, pero bueno que se podía esperar del mejor bailarín de ballet clásico de toda Rusia no de todo el mundo, a quien amantes le sobraban.

 **Flashback**

-Víctor a tu presentación le falto más sentimientos… creo que no entiendes bien el tema… el amor es un sentimiento cálido pero a la vez apasionado, desesperado, en fin es un mar de sensaciones y tú solo me muestras otra cosa menos amor- regaño un hombre de cabellos negros.

-Georgi lo hizo bastante bien, la presentación fue hermosa- intervino una joven pelirroja.

-Mila de verdad que no sabes apreciar el arte del ballet… el ballet es un arte donde expresas con el cuerpo las emociones, donde abres tu corazón y el público se emociona o incluso llora con tu actuación aquí las palabras y la música salen sobrando… Mila el cuerpo habla- aclaro mientras danzaba dramáticamente.

-Eres el rey del drama Georgi yo creo que represente bien al amor, es obvio que el amor es cálido como el amor hacia la familia- al fin se defendió el peli plata mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de Mila.

-Ah Víctor- suspiro el moreno quien ya cansado de dar explicaciones dio la batalla por perdida – Nos vemos y espero no verte esa actuación de nuevo-

Ambos jóvenes miraron como el mayor de ellos se retiraba, en cuanto estuvo fuera de la visita ambos comenzaron una mala imitación de azabache.

-Oh Mila mírame soy Maléfica y expreso todo mi odio y frustración porque mi novia me cambio por otro - se reía a carcajadas el peli plata mientras hacia un raro pero extrovertido baile.

-Jajaja Víctor otro poco más exagerado y serias igualito a el- la pelirroja no podía para de reír.

Lamentablemente para los jóvenes bailarines el instructor Georgi logro escuchar su mala actuación siendo reprendidos por sus actos con un largo sermón; una hora mas tarde ambos chicos salieron de la famosa academia de baile Rusa Agape.

-Adiós Mila ten cuidado- se despidió con un ademan de la pelirroja quien subía a un autobús.

Durante el trascurso a su actual hogar un departamento bastante lujoso y grande ubicado en la zona centro de San Petersburgo, las palabras de su instructor resonaban en su mente, preguntándose que era exactamente el amor, nunca se había enamorado de alguien solo tenía y seguía teniendo aventurillas de unos cuantos días pero nunca pudo enamorarse de una de sus amantes, por otra parte tampoco entendía muy bien el amor familiar, su madre murió cuando el aún era un niño y tanto su padre como sus hermanos siempre estaban ocupados por lo que solo tenía a su madrina quien se había mudado unos años atrás junto a su esposo a Japón, quedándose totalmente solo.

Extrañamente aquel joven de cabellos plateados a simple vista parecía tenerlo todo fama, dinero, salud, éxito, pero realmente aquel chico no tenía nada no lo mas importante *amor*, siempre estaba solo bueno no tan solo su única familia si se puede llamar así sería su perro Macachín quien felizmente le recibía todas los días.

El peli plata amaba su carrera pero estaba vacío, tal y como su instructor había dicho le faltaban emociones, era una lástima apenas era bastante joven solo tenía 20 años pero su alma estaba tan vacía, su inspiración moría a cada día.

El sonido de su celular le saco de su meditación.

- _Hola Víctor como has estado-_ una voz sensual se escuchó por el altavoz.

-Cris cuanto tiempo, pensé que habías muerto o algo así- bromeo

- _Que cruel eres Víctor, yo que intentaba alégrate el día con mi voz –_ dijo dramático.

-Ne Cris y a que se debe tu llamada- pregunto sarcástico, claro que lo sabía.

- _Que no puedo llamar a mi amigo solo para saludarlo-_

-No finjas y vamos al grano, espero que no me propongas lo de la última vez- dijo algo serio, conocía a cris de la preparatoria ya que fueron compañeros durante su primer año formando un fuerte lazo de amistad, además aquel chico rubio y extrovertido le había mostrado el lado divertido de la vida, sin duda como diría su padrino Yakov *Es una mala influencia*.

- _Jajá ahora que lo recuerdo aún tengo las fotos… pero bueno vamos al punto estoy en Japón y quiero que vengas-_

-Eh… que estás haciendo en Japón… no espera para que me quieres en Japón-

- _Oh querido es una sorpresa, solo has lo que digo tal vez si vienes encuentres lo que tanto has estado buscando… bueno en fin te espero el próximo fin de semana en el aeropuerto de Narita… Sayonara jiji-_ su mejor amigo colgó antes de poder darle una respuesta.

 **Fin Flashback**

Había pasado casi un mes desde que se mudó a Japón por lo que en su día libre iría a conocer los alrededores, su querido amigo Cris le sugirió ir a una cafetería llamada Stay Close to me, una coincidencia ya que es precisamente era la pieza que aún no podía perfeccionar como bailarín, aquella pieza a la que le faltaba amor, según su instructor.

La cafetería por fuera era bastante común, un local no muy pequeño que lucía bastante normal, gracias a los ventanales pudo ver la organización de las mesas la cueles se encontraban en punto estratégicos dando una vista de comodidad, también diviso un pequeño piano en el fondo que al parecer nadie tocaba, vacilante entro provocando que una campañilla sonara avisando su llegada, podía predecir que pronto seria recibido tal vez por una linda mesera o un mesero común y corriente, lo que nunca se imagino es que la persona que le dio la bienvenida fuera nada más ni menos que su presa.

-Bi-Bienvenido **señor** \- "Que lindo" pensaba el oji azul. El mesero traía puesto una camisa azul marino con unos no muy ajustados pantalones negros junto con unos zapatos del mismo color, su cabello estaba desordenado como siempre, escondiendo su frente con el flequillo de su cabello.

-Hola Yuuri- el peli plata le regalo una sonrisa coqueta mientras el azabache lo guiaba a la mesa, una mesa que por cierto estaba retirada de los demás clientes. "Parece que esta será mi cafetería favorita de ahora en adelante".

-¿Qué es lo que desea ordenar?- parecía irritado.

-Mm un café de **chocolate** y un pastel de fresas… por favor querido Yuuri- el azabache hacia uso de su fuerza de voluntad para no abalanzase sobre el peli plata y propinarle un buen golpe, quien para su mala suerte era un cliente así que resignado tendría que tratarlo bien, por otro lado el peli plata parecía disfrutar de las reacciones del menor. "Quien lo diría… yo Víctor Nikiforov está interesado en alguien".

Por medio de una compañera de trabajo Víctor averiguo la hora de salida del azabache y disimuladamente espero a que este saliera del trabajo. Unas horas esperando en el frio callejón por fin vio al de cabellos negros salir pidiendo observar que este acariciaba a un pequeño gato blanco que felizmente aceptaba sus caricias.

"Le gustan los gatos eh", de pronto el menor saco una caja de leche junto con un plato donde sirvió esta para dársela al gato, quien feliz aceptaba la comida, la exprecion de Yuuri era única, en su rostro se podía ver serenidad y felicidad pareciera que era una persona totalmente diferente, aquella imagen fue demasiado hermosa para Vitya quien se encontraba en un dilema tratando de encontrar la razón de los fuertes latidos de su corazon "Estoy enamorado o estoy a punto de sufrir un infarto".

El pacifico semblante del adolecente se distorsiono al ver a su querido vecino frente de el, el solo pensar que pudo ser observado por ese extraño ser le provocaba una vergüenza infinita.

-Ne Yuuri ya que nos encontramos por que no vamos a casa junta- el mayor fue el primero en romper el hielo.

-No me digas, tienes miedo de caminar solo por las calles **anciano pervertido** \- respondido de manera prepotente.

\- Oye de donde salió eso ultimo… yo no soy un pervertido- reclamo haciendo un puchero.

-Eres demasiado infantil para ser un adulto- inconscientemente el menor toco las mejillas infladas del menor, quien se sonrojo tanto por la tierna sonrisa del menor como por el contacto.

-Estas frio- tomo la mano del menor quien se sonrojo violentamente e intento retírala de inmediato – si pongo tu mano en mi bolsillo calentare tu mano… oye desde hace un rato quería preguntarte porque estas tan abrigado-

-Porque estamos en invierno… además tus eres el rarito que va vestido de manera primaveral- reprocho el japonés.

-Oh Yuuri lo que pasa que este frio es como la primavera para mí, en Rusia hace muchísimo frio, un día te llevare- su semblante se tornó nostálgico, aunque aquel país era como una cárcel para su creatividad aun así era el lugar donde creció.

-Oh ya veo… OYE SUELTAME- al parecer apenas caía en cuenta que caminaban tomados de la mano, agradecía mil veces a que las calles ya estuvieran casi vacías, sino moriría de la vergüenza.

-Nop- dijo bastante feliz.

-¿Qué?- el japonés enarco una ceja incrédulo.

\- Te atrape y no pienso soltarte-

El japonés parecía demasiado cansado para pelear así que resignado le siguió el juego al ruso hasta llegar al edificio, donde se soltaron para poder entrar e ir a sus respectivos hogares.

-Macachín estoy de vuelta- grito feliz mente el peli plata quien fue recibido por una ola de lengüetadas amorosas de su fiel amigo.

-Debes tener hambre verdad amigo-

-Wou Wou-

-Sabes Macachín creo que me estoy enamorando… y si no es eso… y si los fuertes latidos de mi corazón son síntomas de un posible infarto… tengo que ir a un médico- el ruso empezó una alarmada pero exagerada escena.

Sus pensamientos y actuaciones dramáticas fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular.

- _Hola Víctor quería recordarte que este viernes empezara oficialmente tu trabajo-_

El viernes por la noche Víctor salía apres8uradaente de su apartamento para dirigirse a su nuevo trabajo, antes de cerrar la puerta se despidió cariñosamente del caniche, para después irse apresuradamente.

En todo el día no había tenido la fortuna de ver a *su Yuuri*, ya que por lo que investigo él no trabajaba los viernes en el café y en fines de semana solo trabajaba temprano. Un poco desolado subió al primer taxi que vio para dirigirse a los suburbios de Tokio donde se encontraba su nuevo empleo.

Había viajado desde tan lejos por su amigo quien le convenció de trabajar en el Bar llamado "Intoxicated" exclusivo para chicas ya fueran adultas o adolecentes.

Al llegar en frente del bar se podía observar una mampara bastante llamativa con el nombre en azul con brillitos (como el traje de cris de su programa coro), una fachada bastante moderna de color plata y oro entremezclados, una puerta doble de cristal obscuro donde un guardia se encargaba del acceso.

En efecto el interior del bar era deslumbrante, la barra se encontraba al fondo, en una parte del bar se encontraba un escenario para las bandas invitadas y otro con tubos instalados (ya se imaginaran para que), cerca de la barra se encontraban sillones de piel negros que a la vista parecían bastante suaves.

-Víctor amigo mío llegas justo a tiempo- el rubio de ojos verdes abrazo estrepitosamente al peli plata.

-Eh justo para que Cris- le contesto en un tono sensual.

-Para que escuches a mi banda favorita… ven JJ ya llego- el peli plata siguió al suizo hasta el lado de la barra más cercana al escenario, donde efectivamente un amigo de la universidad de Víctor, JJ se encontraba bebiendo una copa de vodka.

-Oye si sigues así no vas a aguantar- bromeo Víctor

-Oh mira quien llego si no es ni más ni menos que mi querido Vitya- se puso de pie para darle un fuerte abrazo al más alto.

-Ya va a empezar, ellos son **Anastasis** \- dijo emocionado el suizo.

En el escenario se encontraba Yuuri quien viste una playera de manga corta color negra junto con unos jean negros ajustados, unas botas que le llegaban a la rodilla del mismo color, en la muñeca derecha llevaba puesta una muñequera azul marino y en la mano izquierda llevaba unos guante que solo cubrían sus dedos, en el cuello traía una gargantilla negra con una cadena y un dije color carmesí, en su oído izquierdo se podía observar un pirsin plateado; su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás dándole un toque más sensual. Por otro lado Otabek quien traía consigo una guitarra eléctrica color blanco con azul, viste una chaqueta de cuero negra con una camisa blanca medio abotonada, unos vaqueros negros no tan ajustados, unas botas cortas estilo militar y estaba peinado como siempre, en el cuello se apreciaba un dije estilo militar, dando un aspecto salvaje. Seung viste un chaleco y pantalón negros junto con una camisa blanca con rallas remangada hasta los codos y unos zapatos negros (parecido a su traje en el programa libre), llevaba consigo una guitarra eléctrica color rojo, también llevaba guantes negros que cubrían parte de su muñeca. Y por último el joven que se encontraba en la batería, se podía notar que era bastante alegre aunque la barba lo hacía ver un poco más viejo de lo que es, responde al nombre de Emil y viste unos vaqueros azul marino y una playera blanca que hacen juego con sus converses.

Víctor estaba totalmente anonadado ya que no se imaginó que la banda de Yuuri tocara en el bar, pero al notar que muchas chicas se concentraban solo para verlo le causaba una molestia que al parecer él llamaba "Celos".

El grupo de chicos sexis se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares para comenzar su concierto.

 **Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi  
Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou**

Miwatasu kagiri no yami to katto wo te saguri no hibi  
Bokura wa make wo shiranai yowasa wo  
Dakishime aruita

Atarashii kiba de jidai wo kizame

Shizuka ni shizuka ni makuwa kiri otoshi  
Kakusei no yoake ni aoi  
"Mamoritai anata" ni deaeru sono hi made wa  
Yuushu nobi yori me no mae no teki wo

Kokoro nai kotoba hoko saki subete wo nomi komi aruita

Tsukareta hushin wa jishin ni neji mage

Kurushikute nige takute maga sashita mirai wa  
Yume egaita bokura to tooi tokoro de  
Jikan nante hosou nante kechi rashite hohoenda  
Ano koro nani mo kowa nakatta ro **？**

Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi  
Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou  
"Mamoritai anata" ni deaeru sono hi made wa  
Yuushu nobi yori me no mae no teki wo

Itoshikute itoshikute hoka ni wa nani mo nakute  
Koko kara miwatashita keshiki zenbu  
Matomete tsurete itte ageru sa hanasanai de  
Zutto nari yamanu ranbu no MELODY

Cuando la canción termino Víctor no podía ni respirar, pose de su Yuuri a la hora de cantar era demasiado sexi para el bien de Víctor quien se comía con la mirada al vocalista de su nueva banda favorita Anastasis.

-Oye estas consiente de que es ilegal- su mejor amigo lo despertó de su ensoñación, pero aun así no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su presa, incluso tubo el descaro de lamerse los labios en señal de no importarle.

-Vas a morir joven Vitya- le susurro – Te lo presentaría pero pronto será tu turno, así que prepárate-

"Si supieras Cris" con ese travieso pensamiento se retiró a su camerino.

…...

-Anastasis han estado de lujo, cada vez que vienen a tocar mi clientela juvenil sube- los felicito el suizo.

-Gracias- contestaron un poco tsunderes los 4 integrantes.

-Oye y por qué hay tantas mujeres en el escenario de Pol Dance, eso es algo inusual- pregunto divertido el checo.

-Oh eso es por mi nuevo bailarín… quieren verlo- pregunto pícaro el suizo.

-Los niños no deberían ver esas cosa- un castaño de cabello corto hablo detrás de la barra.

-Eh por que no Mickey- el checo hizo un puchero.

-Yo me largo, estos dos ya comenzaron con sus escenas melosas- dijo el coreano de manera fría.

-Eh tan pronto cariño- el rey JJ comento.

-A quien llamas cariño- reclamo el coreano.

-Ah aquí vos otra vez- Yuuri suspiro para voltear a ver a su mejor amigo, quien al parecer entendía sus planes sin siquiera decirlos, así que este asintió.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron un poco al escenario, de pronto las luces se apagaron llamando la atención de los presentes.

"Mis queridas damas es un orgullo para mi presentarles al nuevo bailarín **VITYA** "

Las mujeres aplaudieron y gritaron emocionadas al vea a un sexi hombre de piel blanca, ojos azules, cabello plateado que vestía unos pantalones de licra negros e iba sin camisa.

"Ese es Víctor" el corazón de Yuuri comenzó a latir desembocado.

-Oye Yuuri, tengo que irme nos vemos mañana- grito Beka para poder ser escuchado.

-Vale Beka te veo mañana- se despidió sin quitarle los ojos de encima al bailarín, el japonés sabía perfectamente que mañana su amigo le pediría una explicación para eso, pero en ese momento su cerebro estaba desconectado del mundo.

De pronto la música comenzó a sonar, era una especie de tango la cual Yuuri conocía bastante bien ya que es una de sus melodía preferidas se trataba de **In Regalus tol ove:** **EROS,** en ese instante el mayor tomo el tubo y comenzó a subir en el de manera muy flexible y sexi, como avanzaba el acto los movimientos se volvían más y más eróticos, al grado de que Yuuri empezó a acercarse inconscientemente al escenario sin poder despegar la mirada del mayor, aquella rutina de Pol Dance lo estaba idiotizando.

Víctor le miraba casi desde que empezó su acto y le satisfacía provocar el sonrojo del japonés además de que se sentía feliz de tener la atención de su presa, cuando por primera vez se cruzaron las miradas de ambos Víctor le sonrió seximente para después tenderle la mano para que el menor subiera al escenario.

"Se ve tan lingo que podría comérmelo ahora mismo"

Continuara….

 **Hola otra vez jaja, bueno mil disculpas por el retraso, pero como dije la universidad, además de que como pudieron notar este capítulo es muy largo porque en este precisamente quería enfocarme tanto a la vida de Víctor como a las repercusiones que nuestro cerdito amado le provoca a su vida. Sé que la historia va un poco floja pero no desesperen en el próximo capítulo se va a prender la cosa, les daré un pequeño spoiles –tendremos un poco de la infancia de Yuuri y un poco de salseo entre mi pareja favorita-.**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta me en la ultima escena me base en el doujosin de Victor bailarín de Pol dance que circula por internet.**

 **Bueno voy a aclarar algo Cris tiene 22 es profesor de inglés y a la vez dueño del bar. Otra cosa Anastasis es una banda bastante famosa en el bar de Cris y por ende tiene muchas fans que mueren de amor por cada uno de los integrantes. Un dato importante: el más popular de la banda es Emil Nekola ya que es el más sociable, pero está súper enamorado del Barman (creo que así se dice) quien parece no captar las indirectas del checo.**

 **AVISO: La próxima semana no actualizare por lo que compensare con doble capitulo el 20 de abril, junto con el siguiente capítulo de mi otra historia "Amor Intangible".**

 **Bueno díganme que tal les pareció el capítulo, si tengo horrores ortográficos mil disculpas, también pido disculpas por mi mala redacción y demás errores. Para cualquier duda, sugerencia, opinión, queja ya saben dejen un Review.**

 **Quiero agradecer por sus Favs, Follows y Review, que me motivan para seguir está loca historia.**

 **ARIGATOU a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta loca historia, los quiero mucho.**

 **Aly ZAMA: Gracias por leer esta historia, mil disculpas por el retraso, y pues al fina puedes ver a un Yuuri rokero jaja, espero y te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo…. Nos estamos leyendo**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4. Lujuria Pasajera

Sin dudar el menor tomo la mano del mayor subiendo torpemente al escenario donde fue apresado contra el tubo, Víctor por su parte se acercó al menor a gatas para pasar la punta de su nariz por el cuello del menor provocando un leve y casi inaudible gemido.

"Oh por dios Yuuri eres tan lindo"

Yuri se encontraba totalmente sonrojado incluso algunas lágrimas empezaban a escaparse de sus parpados, dándole a Víctor una imagen realmente tentadora. Yuuri quería irse, su lado racional le gritaba que se fuera de inmediato pero su cuerpo se encontraba rígido y a merced del hombre delante de él, del dueño de la sensual mirada azulina que no paraba de mirarlo, el menor podía ver claramente el deseo de aquellos ojos lo cual lejos de asustarlo le excitaba…

-Ne Yuuri si quieres puedes esperarme en mi camerino, ahí podremos seguir- le dijo el mayor con la voz bastante ronca y excitada, provocando un leve escalofrió en el menor.

-…- el pelinegro era incapaz de contrastar, solo se bajó del escenario donde escucho que las mujeres gritaban frenéticas, aquello lejos de desagradarles le avía encantado.

El azabache tomo su chaqueta sin notar las miradas que varios conocidos le estaban dedicando, rápidamente se dirigió al pasillo donde se encontraban los camerinos, busco rápidamente la del peli plata, cuando al fin lo encontró se recargo en la puerta, oculto en el gorro de la chaqueta, afortunadamente no espero mucho, ya que un sorprendido Víctor se colocó frete a él.

-No creí que me esperaras-

-…-El menor no contesto, solo se mantuvo en la misma posición sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Yuuri pasa- la voz del mayor sonaba jodidamente excitada.

El menor se movió para entrar a un camerino bastante elegante aunque un poco pequeño, pudo observar un gran armario, un lindo tocador de caoba donde se observaba una gran cantidad de sustancias para el cabello y un par de peines, frente a este una cómoda silla con rueditas y finalmente a lado de la ventana se encontraba un gran sillón de piel blanco.

Víctor miraba al menor de reojo analizando sus reacciones al no poder encontrar hostilidad, se colocó frente a frente provocando un fuerte rubor en el menor, le acaricio los cabellos sin dejar de mirar los ojos achocolatados del contrario y sin previo aviso le beso, al principio fue un beso casto, al no recibir ni un golpe ni un insulto volvió a besar pero esta vez de una manera demandante y hambrienta al cual el menor a duras penas lograba corresponder.

Con la respiración agitada se separaron para volver a empezar una vez más, los dos habían perdido por completo el control y solo se guiaban de sus instintos. Yuuri termino en el sillón y arriba de él se encontraba Víctor con la cara sonrojada y un hilo de saliva en sus labios.

-Yuuri- dijo antes de volverá besarlo, a la misma vez que sus manos empezaban explorar el pecho del menor bajo la playera, pero pronto aquel contacto ya no era suficiente ambos querían más y más, pues eso era evidente ya que sus ponderosas erecciones les delataban.

-Oh Yuuri ya estás tan duro… quieres que te alivie- dijo con cierta malicia en sus palabras.

-Mh- el menor solo pudo gemir como respuesta.

-Oí Víctor sé que estas así que abre-una voz conocida interrumpió a ambos sacándolos del trance pasional del que ambos estaban sumidos.

Aquello hizo ver al pelinegro lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y sin saber que hacer solo golpeo fuertemente al mayor para después salir corriendo, cuando el mayor se incorporó intento salir tras el pelinegro, pero para su mala suerte otro pelinegro le golpeó fuertemente en el estómago.

-OYE QUE DIABLOS HACIAN USTEDES DOS…. NO TE METAS CON YUURI ENTENDISTE VICTOR- le golpeo una vez más- ENTENDISTE-

-Lo que haga con él no te importa- le respondió a la defensiva el peli plata- o que JJ a ti también te gusta-

-Eh no, solo me preocupa que le hagas daño- confeso un poco mas calmado.

-Hacerle daño yo… por qué crees eso Leory- se hizo el ofendido.

-Y todavía preguntas- pero antes de poder proseguir Víctor empieza a cambiarse- oye Vitya a dónde diablos crees que vas.

-Tras de Yuuri, a donde más-

-Ah... si lo lastimas juro que hare de tu vida un infierno-

-Por qué-

-Por que qué-

-Por qué te interesa tanto acaso te gusta-

-Ya te dije que no, solo es como un hermanito menor para mí, por eso te MATARE SI LO HACES LLORAR- le grito al darse cuenta de que Víctor salía corriendo.

No muy lejos de intoxicated Yuuri respiraba agitadamente recargado en la pared, donde fue inevitable que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, no eran lágrimas de tristeza sino de frustración, el había jurado no volver a actuar tan sumiso, se supone que el es un chico malo, pero se sentía aun peor le había fallado a Yurio.

Flashback

-Mamá te vas a recuperar pronto verdad, volveremos a comer katsudon juntos otra vez- la voz del niño sonaba ilusionada.

-Yuuri debes de ser fuerte, de ahora en adelánteselas el hombre de la casa, tendrás que cuidar de Yurio y ayudar a Mari me entendiste- el niño asintió fuertemente aguantando las lágrimas –Cariño no dejes que nadie te lastime y mucho menos lastimes a los otros, se fuerte para poder ayudar a los dos, no seas tan obstinado y recibe ayuda de otros, guía a Yurio cuídalo y amalo tanto… Yuuri no llores, debes de ser fuerte, tu papá y yo ya no estaremos para ayudarte así que por favor cariño no dejes que las personas se aprovechen de tu noble corazón, me entendiste-

\- Si… Si mamá- dijo intentando no llorar.

Después de eso el funeral de sus padres quienes habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, Yuuri trabajo mucho para mejorar su apariencia haciendo ejercicio diariamente hasta estar delgado, encerró su corazón en una caja de hielo, fingiendo ser alguien hostil con quien no se deberían meter, se dedicó a buscar trabajos de medio tiempo, hizo amigos parecidos a él, amo a su hermanito, pero en eso se equivocó, lo mimo al grado de prometer y hacer cosas que le lastimarían en el futuro.

-Yuuri-ni siempre me amaras a mí-

-Claro Yurio siempre voy a amarte-

-Más que a la mujer con la que te cases-

-Si eso te preocupa no me casare-

Los ojos del menor se encendieron con lo último, aquellas palabras hacen que el menor se sintiera amado, aquellas palabras fueron dichas sin pensar en el futuro.

-Entonces nunca te enamoraras de nadie verdad-

-Nunca- que equivocado estaba al prometer seméjate estupidez.

Fin Flashback

Se limpió las lágrimas aun frustrado, se suponía que al niño sumiso y tímido lo había eliminado hace muchos años, incluso creyó estar carente de aquellas emociones, pero llega el anciano y sus logros retroceden, las hazañas que había logrado con esfuerzo y trabajo duro se van a la basura solo por una cara bonita y unos ojos que le hacen perder la calma.

Su vida era perfecta hasta que lo conoció, incluso se arrepiente de haberlo salvado, sin tan solo se hubiese pasado de largo, no habría fallado a su promesa, tantas veces había evitado enamorarse, tantas, pero ahora no podía negarlo más, estaba locamente enamorado de Víctor Nikiforov, pero sabía que el sentimiento no era mutuo, hoy se dio cuenta de eso, el mayor solo le veía con lujuria no con amor… si Yurio lo viera seguro que le golpearía.

"Yurio perdóname" aquel pensamiento desgarraba su alma, sentía que le fallaba a las palabras de su madre.

Escucho una pelea por lo que decidió ver qué pasaba, entonces observo a un buen amigo suyo Leo de la Iglesia junto con su novio Guang Hong Ji quienes eran rodeados por una pandilla local llamada Sleeping Prince dirigida por Georgi Popovich un estudiante universitario que tiene como hobie el vandalismo.

Yuuri supo a la primera que ambos necesitaban una mano, por lo que sin dudarlo fue en su rescate.

-Oí Leo necesitas una mano- apareció el pelinegro quitándose la chaqueta.

-Yuuri…claro como en los viejos tiempos- ambos chocaron los puños como saludo.

-Oh no creas que el gran Yuuri no sé qué, te salvara de esto Leo-kun- interrumpió el líder de la pandilla.

-Eso lo veremos Popovich-san- contesto arrogante el joven pelinegro.

Dando comienzo con la pelea, varios de los integrantes comenzaron a ser derrotados pero aun así tanto leo como Yuuri se encontraban algo heridos pero no tanto como para desistir, mientras la pele se desarrollaba el pequeño Ji golpeaba a los tipos que intentaba incorporarse a la pelea.

Varios minutos más y la pandilla de Georgi salió corriendo. Leo le agradeció la ayuda al herido Yuuri quien se retiraba a casa, aquella pelea la había hecho olvidar sus problemas los cuales volvieron al ver a un peli plateado jadeando frente a él.

-Yuuri que te paso, quien te golpeo… juro que lo matare- aquello en vez de causarle enojo le causo risa.

-Una pelea callejera nada que no pueda arreglar- dijo luciendo bastante orgullosos de aquellas palabras.

-Valla ven te curare esas heridas- lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro por casi toda la ciudad hasta su apartamento, donde fueron recibido amistosamente por Macachín.

Después de tan agradable recepción, Víctor sentó a Yuuri en la sala para dirigirse a el baño por el botiquín, mientras que Víctor regresaba el menor observaba maravillado las múltiples pinturas que adornaban el lugar.

-Te gustan- al parecer fue atrapado.

-Sí, un poco… Mi padre solía coleccionar arte- dijo con voz melancólica.

El silencio empezó a gobernar en el apartamento, Víctor tomo un algodón y lo sumergió en alcohol para comenzar a limpiar las heridas, a, lo cual el menor respondió con un audible "Auch" pero inesperadamente no hubo insultos ni golpes, aquel Yuuri era interesante, en el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose el peli plata ya conocía bastantes facetas del menor y cada una de ellas le encantaba a su manera.

Al terminar de limpiar las heridas comenzó a colocar los curitas ganándose como recompensa la vista más mona que alguna vez haya visto, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente dándose cuenta que lo que sentía por el menor no solo era una lujuria pasajera sino que era algo aún más profundo y complejo.

Los ojos de ambos se conectaron y sin pensarlo dos veces dieron paso a un cálido beso, Yuuri por su parte jamás había sentido tanta calidez en un beso, solo se dejó llevar por este.

Al finalizar Yuuri corto la agradable atmosfera con el pretexto del tiempo por lo que el mayor con mucho pesar lo dejo ir, pero fuera del apartamento lo detuvo.

-Yuuri, Me gustas y voy enserio… sé que no te soy indiferente así que…- la negativa de Yuuri le interrumpió.

-No podemos, es cierto que de una manera me gustas pero no podemos-

-Creo que hay algo mal, el que debería decirlo debería ser yo- pero antes de que el azabache se pudiese defender el mayor lo atrapo en un tierno beso, un beso que fue cortado al escuchar como la puerta del apartamento del menor era azotada.

-Yurio- murmuro el menor para salir corriendo y dejar a un muy confundido Víctor.

"Yurio perdóname pero me enamore"

Continuara…..

 **Hola jaja, bueno mil disculpas por el retraso y sé que dije dos capítulos y hace muchos siglos, pero la universidad me está devorando ya que es mi último semestre y tengo que esforzarme al máximo… pero dejando eso de lado que tal estuvo, tal vez lo de JJ no se lo esperaban jeje bueno ni yo pero las cosas se dan no creen… bueno ahora si se viene el drama Yurio daré a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos ya que el próximo capítulo es desde su perspectiva y tendremos algo de los celos infundados de Víctor.**

 **Díganme que tal les pareció el capítulo, si tengo horrores ortográficos mil disculpas, también pido disculpas por mi mala redacción y demás errores. Para cualquier duda, sugerencia, opinión, queja ya saben dejen un Review.**

 **Quiero agradecer por sus Favs, Follows y Review, que me motivan para seguir está loca historia.**

 **ARIGATOU a todos los lectores fantasmas que se toman el tiempo de leer esta loca historia, los quiero mucho y los animo a dejarme un Review.**

 **Aly Zama: Gracias por leer esta historia, mil disculpas por el retraso y si te decepcione pero prometo no tardarme tanto la próxima vez… Aprecio mucho tus cometarias gracias por motivarme a seguir esta historia.**

PD: Los invito a leer mis otras historias: "Amor Intangible" y mi nuevo proyecto "Fate on Ice"


End file.
